My Missing Piece
by txjagcastlefan
Summary: My answer to the April Challenge on the HBX


Title: My Missing Piece

Author: Sarah

Rating: Everyone can read this without worries

Pairing: Harm and Mac of course

Disclaimer: If they were mine, this would've happened and JAG would still be on the air. Some of this has been beta read by my friend Lisa. There might be a few mistakes, but they are mine.

Note: This is my answer to Cece's challenge for the month on the HBX.

A few weeks after Harriet, Bud and little AJ come home from the hospital, Harm and Mac head over to see the baby.

As she and Harriet are talking, Mac sighs. "Harriet, I just don't know sometimes. It almost seems like every time I think I've put the pieces of my life together, someone comes along and jumbles them all up." She pauses a minute. "I feel I've got a big hole where my heart used to be."

Harriet nods. "I understand. And that missing middle puzzle piece so to speak is here, but you don't know how to tell him, right?"

Mac nods slightly. "It's just….I've loved him for so long and I don't know how to tell him."

Unknown to Mac and Harriet, Harm and Bud were standing in the kitchen as the girls were talking. Bud smiles at Harm. "I told you."

Harm nods. "She honestly doesn't know that I feel the same way about her. I need to tell her that she's my missing piece too."

He goes over to Mac and sits beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She leans into Harm's embrace and sighs lightly. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We need to talk later." He holds her closer. His puzzle is done. The missing piece is in place where she belongs.

Mac slowly relaxes in Harm's embrace. Just about that time, AJ decides to start fussing. Harm smiles at Bud and Harriet and goes to get the tiny baby from his crib. He lifts AJ in his strong arms and the baby immediately knows that he's safe in Harm's arms and stretches.

Harm smiles at the sweet babe and brings him to rest against his shoulder. "You are the sweetest thing little guy. Aunt Mac and I will help Mommy and Daddy take extra special care of you." He rubs the baby's back. "When you get older, maybe your Mommy will let you go flying in my plane. Daddy's gone before. So has Aunt Mac. Although some bad guys decided to hurt her and I'm not sure she'll ever go up with me again. But you can take the stick that flies it and give it a shot yourself." He carries AJ back into the living room and sits on the other side of Mac so she can curl against his other shoulder.

Harriet leans over to Bud and rests her head on his shoulder. "Somehow I have a feeling we'll be at a wedding by this time next year and not long after we'll be at their place and that'll be their baby against the Commander's shoulder."

Bud nods. "I think you're right." He pulls Harriet closer and kisses her forehead softly. "We're lucky you know. I mean to have friends like them and have that sweet little boy."

Harriet nods slightly. "We are very lucky. We're lucky to have each other." She kisses Bud's cheek softly.

Harm smiles at Mac who is almost asleep. "Come on Marine. I'll take you home." Mac nods and starts to raise up. He gets up and lays little AJ in the bassinet by the couch and goes to help Mac up. "Bud, Harriet, we'll come back soon."

Harriet nods. "We'll talk to you soon. And Commander…"

Harm looks at her. "Harriet….when we aren't on duty it's Harm."

She smiles. "Harm…don't hurt the Major."

He shakes his head. "I'd never hurt her intentionally."

Mac smiles at him and yawns. "Harm…"

Harm looks at Mac and nods. "Let's get you home. We'll see you guys later." He grabs his keys and gets Mac in his Vette. He starts it up and drives to Mac's apartment. On the ride home, Mac lays her head back on the headrest and goes to sleep. Once at the apartment, he pulls into an empty spot and goes around to open the door for Mac. "Mac? You've got to wake up."

She groans. "Don't want to."

Harm unbuckles her and lifts her in his arms, shutting the door with his foot. He carries her up to her apartment and unlocks the door carefully. "Bedroom or couch?"

She moans. "Bed." She snuggles in his arms. "I'm comfortable. Don't leave."

He smiles and carries her to the bedroom. "Get ready for bed and I'll lock up. Thank goodness it's Friday so I don't have to leave early."

Mac nods and sits on the edge of the bed and lays back. She drifts right off to sleep, not having changed out of her clothes. Harm comes back in after making sure everything is secure for the night. He smiles at Mac and lifts her in his arms again. He scoots her up on her pillow and kisses her temple softly.

"Sleep tight Mac. Sweet dreams." He goes to lay down on the couch.

Mac starts tossing and turning.

_Mac is standing in a deep, dark forest. She can hear a baby crying. "It's okay little one. Mommy's coming. Mommy will find you." She starts looking all over for the baby. As she turns a corner, she finds Harm. "Harm, where's the baby?" "I don't know. I can't believe that you lost our baby." She starts crying. "No. I didn't loose the baby. I didn't." He nods. "Yes you did. You're a horrible mother. You don't deserve kids." He stalks off._

"No. I'm not a bad mother. No. Hang on baby. Mommy's coming." She wakes up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her cheeks. She gets up and changes clothes.

Harm heard her talking in her sleep and goes to check on her. "Mac? What's wrong?"

She looks up at him. "I was in a forest. I heard a baby crying, only then did I realize it was our baby. I was looking all over for it. I don't know if it was a boy or girl. I turned a corner and you saw me. You didn't know where the baby was and told me that you couldn't believe I lost our baby. Then you called me a horrible mother and told me that I didn't deserve kids and left."

He wraps his arms around her. "Mac, you will be the best Mommy. I know you would never leave your baby alone and not know where the baby is." He rubs her back. "Would you like me to stay in here with you so you can get back to sleep?"

She nods. "Hold me? I don't want to have that awful nightmare again. You were so mad at me."

He kisses the top of her head softly. "It's true, I do get mad at you sometimes, but I will never ever stay mad at you. You're the best partner a guy could have." He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls her on his lap gently. "You have to know, that when you have a baby, be it with me or someone else, you will be the best mother that baby could ask for. No matter where I am, I will always be your best friend and will be in constant touch with you."

She hugs him close. "Keep telling me that. Don't ever leave me. Don't ever."

He stands up with her in his arms and lays her on the bed. He crawls in behind her and takes her in his arms once again. "I'm not planning on going anywhere. Not for a long time. We'll talk more in the morning. No more nightmares." He gently strokes her hair and starts humming 'Sarah Smile' by Hall and Oates.

Mac slowly drifts off to sleep and sleeps peacefully tucked safe in Harm's arms.

The next morning, Harm slowly wakes up and doesn't move until Mac starts to stir.

He kisses her cheek softly and goes to fix coffee and breakfast.

She slowly wakes up. "Harm?"

"I'm in the kitchen fixing breakfast."

She grabs her robe and goes into the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me sleep in your arms last night. That nightmare had me spooked to no end."

He smiles at her. "You're welcome."

She hugs him. "Promise me. Promise you will always be there for me. I don't want to loose you as my best friend. You're the one constant in my life and I don't want that to change."

He hugs her tight. "You will never ever loose me. I promise." He rubs her back. He leads her to the couch and pulls her on his lap. "About last night…"

Mac shakes her head. "Harm, don't start. Not now. Please. Just hold me for a little while."

Harm holds her closer. "It's nothing bad. Just listen." He takes a breath. "When we were at Bud and Harriet's, Bud and I heard you and Harriet talking. I heard you say that you feel like you're missing a piece of the puzzle to your heart."

She nods and rests her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. But, I don't feel like it right now. Not with you holding me."

He smiles. "Funny, I feel the same way. I'm just going to come right out and say it. I love you Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac looks at him. "You….you do?"

Harm nods. "Yeah I do."

She wipes tears from her eyes. "I love you too."

He kisses her gently on her lips.

She returns the kiss and breaks away when she needs a breath of air. "So, now what? I don't want to risk something happening to you because we're together now."

He rubs her arm gently. "Now, we take our time dating and then when the time's right, I'll propose and we'll get married."

She looks at him. "Married? Are you sure? I mean…"

He nods. "Yes married. We'll be fine. I won't hurt you or leave you, at least not intentionally."

Mac snuggles in his arms. "I know you won't. And I know if you do hurt me, it's not intentional on your part. And if you leave me, you'll come back to me."

Harm kisses her forehead lightly. "Always."

The weeks and months go by faster than they realize. They took turns sleeping over at the other's house. One weekend, they'd be at Harm's, then the next at Mac's. Before long, it's New Year's Eve.

Harm and Mac were out dancing. Right at Midnight, Harm gets down on his knee. "Sarah MacKenzie, will you marry me?"

Mac starts crying. She helps him up and throws herself in his arms nodding. "Of course I will." She raises her head up and kisses him gently.

Harm returns her kiss just as gentle. He holds her close and wipes the tears from her face. "You ready to beat the rush out of here?"

Mac shakes her head. "Not until I get my ring. You do have a ring for me, right?"

"Ring? What ring?" He pats his pockets. "Oh, you mean this ring?"

She smacks his arm. "That wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry." He slips it on her finger. "Perfect fit."

She holds it out and admires it. "It's beautiful."

He takes her hand and leads her out to the car.

Mac looks at him. "I think I have the best day for us to get married."

"Oh. When's that?" He opens the door for her.

She climbs in and waits for him to get in. "Christmas Eve. I want at least one of your Christmas' to be happy."

He smiles. "Sweetie, all the Christmas' we've been together at Bud and Harriet's have been happy for me. I was thinking Valentine's Day."

She looks at him like he's crazy. "This Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. You and Harriet can go shopping and I'll wear my dress whites."

"I….I don't know if we can pull it off."

"Of course we can. We have fifty nine days."

"Okay. Let's do it. I'll call Harriet tomorrow and enlist her help."

Fifty eight days later, it's the day before the wedding. Everything was set. Bud and Harriet were best man and matron of honor. Baby AJ was the honorary ring bearer. Harriet's matron of honor dress is a strapless tea length dusty rose color with a rhinestone belt around the middle. (AN: I have links for the dresses for Mac and Harriet and AJ's outfit. If you'd like them, let me know and I'll send them to you.)

The people invited to the wedding were all there except Mac's uncle Matt. AJ knocks on the door.

Mac smiles. "Come in if your name isn't Harmon Rabb."

AJ comes in. "Mac, are you ready?"

She nods. "Yes. How's Harm?"

"He is a nervous wreck. He's pacing up and down the halls."

"Not the hallway that I'll be walking down, right?"

AJ nods. "Right. Ready?"

Mac nods. "Ready."

He leads her to the doors of the church and as the doors slowly open, the wedding march starts.

Thirty minutes later, the doors swing open and out walk Lieutenant Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.

A year to the day later, Mac is holding a bundle in her arms with a pink hat on their head.

Harm and Mac are proud to announce the birth of their daughter

Samara Rose

Born February 14,2001

7lbs 9 oz

21 inches


End file.
